


Wait For Me NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love them, M/M, best boys and gals, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: smexy timesthe other chapters on DA are sfw





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved...

Tamaki blushed and moaned softly as he glanced up at Kyoya, Kyoya chuckled as he nodded at Tamaki when Tamaki opened his mouth to speak (all that came out was another squeak). Tamaki moaned, and his breath hitched, as Kyoya grazed his fingers gently over skin he found surprisingly silky and smooth, considering the 'Prince's' temperament. He chuckled as he hummed approval at the sight, and leaned over to give Tamaki a kiss before he trailed his fingers down to the waistband of the blushing blonde's pants. He stopped when Tamaki grabbed his wrist, and he tipped his head as he softly said "Tamaki...What is it?" Tamaki blushed and said "S-Slow down..." Kyoya sighed softly, but did as Tamaki said and instead ran his fingers over the skin again, gliding them up and down. Tamaki gasped and moaned softly when one such digit accidentally (it really was an accident) brushed over a sensitive nipple. He squeaked softly when Kyoya did it again, this time doing so on purpose. Kyoya hummed his approval again, then softly said "Tamaki..." again. Tamaki whimpered softly, then sighed as he nodded and closed his eyes, lying still. Kyoya hummed and smirked as he purred this time, and he moved his hands to the waistband again and pulled the pants down and flung them off to the side. He thought he should probably go lock the door, better safe then sorry. Tamaki opened his eyes when the weight disappeared, then closed them again as Kyoya returned.   
  
  
With the twins  
Echo blushed a bit as he asked "C-Can we stay here?" His eyes remained downcast, yet they could pick up on the hope in his voice. Hikaru smirked, and Kaoru chuckled a bit as they nodded in unison at the young male. Echo hummed and giggled softly a little bit as he clapped, the dogs lifting their heads to see what it was about. The twins, in unison, said "We can play video games!" With that, each took him by a hand and pulled him to his feet, leading him into another room that was full of books and video games, at least three consoles in there. They settled him on the couch, then dropped down on either side and asked "What game?" He hummed as he said "Hmm...Fallout!"  
  
  
Neko hummed and chuckled gently as he heard the boy give a low almost-moan and a whimper of wanting it to continue. He himself purred as he smirked down at the boy (he was just tall enough he could do so). He hummed and his body vibrated somewhat with the laughter that bubbled up beautifully from the depths of his body. He smiled and winked at the albino, as Falcon glanced up at him with his head tipped to the side a bit. Neko purred "Would you like some more?" Falcon blushed as he nodded and gasped as he was kissed again, sucking in a breath just before. He moaned softly a bit as he felt Neko's hands move to his waist.  
  
  
-Still studying, will timeskip soon-  
  
  
Annabel whimpered as she heard her father nearly screaming about the fever which she had. She shivered a little bit as she coughed and tried to open her eyes, but found there was a slight pain near the one. Therefore, she did not want to open them anymore. She panted from the pain and discomfort, the faint heat that surrounded her body. Mori sighed as he grabbed her and rushed from the building with Hani, to the car.  
  
  
Kyoya hummed, almost purring again, as he pulled Tamaki's underwear down and dropped that carelessly to the side as well. He smirked as the muscle jerked slightly, all but jumping at the 'thought' it would finally be touched now that it was free. And touch he did. Tamaki yelped softly in surprise at the hand wrapping round him, and shuddered as he was pumped, up and down, up and down. He bit back a moan and pressed his wrist into his mouth, and Kyoya huffed as he grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled it down. "Uh uh, I want to hear it..." Kyoya said, and gave another devilish smirk at the flushed one beneath him. He pumped for a couple more minutes, satisfied when he thought the poor thing was just on the edge. He dropped his hand away, and hummed as he asked "Tamaki, are you ready?" The blond gulped and nodded. "You're sure?" he asked gently (a bit odd for him) and watched for any indication. Tamaki just moaned as if that answered, and Kyoya hummed and said "Alright, if you are sure." He stripped completely bare, and hummed as he found the lubricant. He chuckled softly as Tamaki shivered and said "C-Cold." when he used it on him, then he rubbed it on himself and lined up...Tamaki yelped, and Kyoya could feel the muscles tensing forcefully because part of it was Tamaki doing it. "Easy, Easy 'Daddy', I know it hurts but it will get better..." he said softly, and held himself still so Tamaki could adjust. When he was sure it was okay, he began a steady rhythm of thrusting that built up as he went along. "Ah, ah, Kyoya..." Tamaki panted, then squeaked as Kyoya sucked on his neck again. He arched slightly as Kyoya began going a bit faster, and he begged "Faster, Kyoya, harder...Please..." Kyoya chuckled and smirked that smirk that used to scare people senseless in high school, humming as he did as Tamaki asked and went faster and harder. Tamaki bit back another yelp, this time because Kyoya had finally found his sweet spot and kept his aim at it, hitting it over and over.  
  
"Ah, ah, Kyoya! I-I'm...g-going to...c-" Kyoya nodded as he softly said "I know, Tamaki." Tamki did yelp this time, as Kyoya pulled out nearly all the way then slammed back into him, right into his sweet spot, and he swore he saw stars for that moment in time. He yelped Kyoya's name as Kyoya came inside him. Kyoya hummed as he then grabbed Tamaki's member and pumped him again, coaxing the rest out of him. They both panted, as Kyoya collapsed on top of Tamaki and wrapped his arms around him, Tamaki sinking down into the sheets.


	2. Two (14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same

Echo whimpered softly and moaned again as Hikaru kept doing what he was doing back there. Kaoru purred as he kissed the boy again before pulling away. Echo hummed softly to himself as if he thought his humming would calm himself down. he swallowed nervously as Kaoru looked down at him and purred. Kaoru softly asked "Do you want to keep going, Echo?" It was only common courtesy to ask if someone wanted to be taken. Echo panted and shivered a little bit as he gulped and took a breath. He shuddered as he nodded up at Kaoru, whom chuckled sweetly and softly said "Alright." Kaoru began to take off his own shirt, then pulled Echo's shirt up over his head as Hikaru laughed and helped him from the back. They then worked together to pull off his pants and smirked as he shivered and whimpered.  
  
"You okay, Echo?" Kaoru asked gently, and Echo gulped softly as he nodded at the other male. "I-I...w-want this..." he whimpered softly. Kaoru chuckled as Hikaru smirked and said "Then we will give it to you." Echo blushed and looked down at his hands as he stayed quiet. Hikaru chuckled gently as he said "Alright, out of your under pants now." Echo gulped softly as Kaoru took them off then laid down against him again. He whimpered softly as Hikaru gently began to stretch him, then Hikaru said "Okay Echo, I'm going in now. You sure you want this?" Echo gulped again, softly, and nodded as he closed his eyes. Kaoru chuckled as he said "That is an affirmative." Hikaru chuckled as he took out the cream and rubbed it gently on the boy, then rubbed it on himself after losing his pants and underpants.  
  
He hummed as he lined up and gently said "It's going to hurt..." Kaoru chuckled as he said "I think I've got this covered." Hikaru shrugged, and as he began to slowly push into Echo, Kaoru placed his hand on Echo's manhood and stroked him gently to distract him. Echo yelped, then moaned as he felt the pleasure from up front and shuddered a bit. Hikaru hummed and smiled as he paused to allow Echo time to adjust in back, and Kaoru kissed Echo as he continued to rub him. Echo moaned "Mmm, Kaoru..." and Kaoru chuckled gently. "Say his name too." he purred, and Echo huffed. "I-I will..." he panted, and this time both twins chuckled. Hikaru was now reasonably sure it was okay, and began a gentle rhythm of motion. Echo gasped and moaned softly as he arched against Kaoru, and Kaoru shook his head as he kept kissing and rubbing him. "Oh, Hikaru...K-Kaoru..." he panted and whimpered softly.  
  
Hikaru chuckled sweetly as he gradually began to get faster, and Echo panted and shuddered as he whimpered "H-Harder..." Kaoru smirked as he kissed the boy and began to go faster on him too. Echo swallowed softly and shuddered as Hikaru did as asked. He yelped a moment later as Hikaru found that specific spot and began to thrust in earnest now, hitting it over and over. "Ah, Hikaru! Nng, ah." he moaned softly, then shuddered as Kaoru tightened his grip up front faintly and began to pump faster. "Nng, Kaoru..." he panted, then gasped as he felt the escalation and yelped softly as he released and Kaoru chuckled and nuzzled him, as Hikaru released himself a moment later. Echo panted as Hikaru pulled out and held him gently, watching Kaoru sit up and maneuver himself so that they were lying across his legs. Kaoru gently played with Echo's red strands as Hikaru shut his eyes.  
  
  
Neko hummed and sighed softly when the boy continued to only make it worse, nuzzling his face further into the cloak and therefore the warmth of the other male. He huffed as he gave in to his own (slightly dark) desires. He leaned over Falcon and kissed the other student again. He sighed softly as he heard the boy give a soft whimper of sorts, then blinked in surprise as Falcon arched up closer to him.  
  
  
Their laughter broke off as one very beautiful male horse came towards the fence. Leina gasped softly as she held a hand to her mouth, eyes wide as she recognized him as a white Friesian, very rare and not many were in the world. She hummed and smiled as she said "That is a white Friesian horse. They are very rare in the world." Haruhi chuckled as she softly said "Wonder if the owners would let us see them, or ride them."  
  
  
Hani hummed as soothingly as he could to his little girl as he kept his grip on her, rocking her a bit as he glanced to the left at Takashi as the man kept his hand on Annabel's head. The doctor walked in, and softly said "Hello, my name is Doctor Siril Powell. What seems to be the problem here?" Hani softly whimpered "My little one, she has a high fever and seems to be having trouble breathing..."  
  
  
  
Tamaki whimpered softly then nodded as he glanced back at Kyoya, since Kyoya was standing behind him. Kyoya chuckled gently as he softly said "Alright Tamaki...Then, let's do this." he said gently. He kissed his neck again before biting his shoulder gently as he rubbed soap on his own member so that he would be slippery and not hurt Tamaki as bad as doing it raw. Tamaki shuddered and squeaked as the man continued to gently bite his shoulder, panting and yelping softly as Kyoya pushed into him then stopped. "Relax, Tamaki, you just need to adjust." he reminded him quietly. Tamaki whimpered "I-I k-know that..." He shuddered and squeaked as Kyoya gently bit him again, then gasped and moaned softly as Kyoya began to thrust after a minute or so. He moaned and panted as Kyoya pulled him up so his legs were around Kyoya's waist, having turned him before he had pushed himself inside him. He blushed as he was forced too look at Kyoya this time round, and Kyoya chuckled sweetly as he looked teasingly at him. "Aw, Tamaki, don't be shy~" he purred, then leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Ha, calm down Tamaki." he chuckled when Tamaki glared at him. Tamaki moaned and yelped softly as Kyoya found his spot again and sped up. He yelped as Kyoya went faster and faster, then finally slowed down and pulled out only to slam back in to make him see stars. He let out a breath as he came all over Kyoya's stomach as Kyoya did so inside of him. "Nng, Kyoya..." he panted softly as Kyoya held him, letting him ride out the shudders before pulling out. He smiled as he held him and washed him, then dried himself off before drying Tamaki off and picking him up again, placing him on the couch in the towel he used to dry him. He hummed as he got dressed, then went and heated up the already cooked food. He chuckled when he came back and saw that Tamaki had fallen asleep so defenselessly.


End file.
